Todos saben que las chicas Weasley son de temer
by Potter-WeasleyGirl
Summary: Teddy aprende desde muy pequeño que no debe meterse con las chicas Weasley. 1er Reto para el fic Rojo y Negro.
1. Victoire

A Teddy le encantaba ir a la Madriguera. Correr detrás de los gnomos, comer las delicias preparadas por la abuela Weasley, jugar con los regalos de su tío George o incluso ver jugar quidditch a su padrino, todas esas actividades eran las que hacían sus visitas de domingo a la Madriguera lo mejor de la semana.

Sin embargo aquel día, algo raro sucedía. Todos estaban reunidos alrededor de una cuna viendo algo y conversando. El no entendía que era lo que todos miraban y porque por primera vez, nadie parecía prestarle atención. Decidió que mejor salía a jugar solo al jardín, pero por si fuera el colmo, le dijeron que no iba a poder perseguir a los gnomos hoy, porque el ruido podría despertar a la bebe.

- ¿Bebe? – dijo Teddy.

- Si Teddy, ahora tienes una prima – respondió su tía Ginny.

Teddy no entendía nada. De lo único que se daba cuenta es que ese bebe, como le llamaban, le estaba quitando la atención que a él le correspondía. Durante el almuerzo todo de lo que hablaban era sobre el bebe y no parecían darse cuenta de cómo cambiaba el color de su cabello.

Cuando todos sus tíos y abuelos se levantaron para seguir su charla en la sala tomando el té, decidió que era hora de conocer al bebe y ver porque todos parecían encantados por la presencia de ese ser.

A escondidas subió al segundo piso y abrió la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba la cuna. Sin embargo, no alcanzaba a ver lo que había dentro de la cuna porque estaba muy alto. Pero eso no iba a detener a Teddy. Cerca de él vio una silla y la empujo para luego subirse a ella.

Cuando por fin pudo ver lo que se encontraba dentro de la cuna, Teddy quedo impactado.

El bebe era algo muy pequeño, con mejillas rosadas y piel muy blanca, que parecía estar durmiendo. Teddy nunca había visto a alguien tan pequeño y pensó que quizás si lograba sacar al bebe de la cuna, entonces tendría alguien con quien jugar.

Intento tocar su rostro, pero entonces el bebe abrió los ojos. Eran unos ojos azules tan claros, que lo dejaron hipnotizado. El bebe empezó a sonreír y a jugar con su mano. Pero de pronto perdió equilibrio y se cayó de la silla.

El ruido fue tan fuerte que asusto al bebe y se puso a llorar. Y sus tíos aparecieron de pronto en la habitación.

- Teddy, ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – pregunto su tía Fleur, mientras tomaba al bebe en sus brazos.

- Yo….yo….- tartamudeo Teddy – yo solo quería verlo.

Su padrino empezó a revisar si no tenía alguna herida debido a la caída, mientras su tía se llevaba al bebe de la habitación.

- Querrás decir verla – le dijo su tía Ginny – recuerda que ella es tu prima Victoire.

- No te preocupes Teddy, por suerte no te hiciste daño – le dijo su padrino – pero debes tener más cuidado cuando estés alrededor de una chica Weasley.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Harry?

- Pues que todos saben que las chicas Weasley son de temer cuando las molestas.

Sus padrinos rieron fuerte, pero a Teddy aquella frase lo dejaría marcado.

* * *

Teddy tiene 2 años y Victoire es recien nacida. No se si es la verdadera diferencia de edad de cada uno, pero se me ocurrio ponerlo asi.


	2. Molly

Teddy se encontraba nadando en el estanque cuando vio como James caminaba hacia Molly con varias cajas sobre sus brazos. No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para darse cuenta que estaba a punto de hacerle una broma.

Salió corriendo del estanque y goteando por todo el jardín, llego al árbol donde se encontraba Molly estudiando. Pero no pudo detener a James y por todo el jardín de la Madriguera se escucho una explosión fuerte. Su prima y su libro se encontraban completamente empapados en un líquido verde viscoso.

- ¿Qué te pasa James? ¿Por qué hiciste esto? – gritaba Molly muy molesta, viendo como su libro Hogwarts: Una Historia estaba evidentemente arruinado.

Teddy sabia lo mucho que su prima amaba ese libro, a pesar de no haber ingresado a Hogwarts aun, pero también sabía que James quería mucho a Molly, y había hecho eso porque estaba celoso de que Molly leyera ese libro en vez de jugar con él. No podía permitir que se pelearan por el resto de las vacaciones

- Él lo hizo, pero porque yo se lo pedí – dijo Teddy, dejando sorprendido a James.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué? – pregunto Molly sin poder creerlo.

- Pues…pronto iré por primera vez a Hogwarts y…tengo que aprender a hacer este tipo de bromas si quiero ser popular.

- Pues ya viste como se hace, ¡ahora déjenme en paz! – dijo Molly mientras caminaba molesta hacia la cocina para, seguramente, acusarlos con su abuela.

- No debiste echarte la culpa – dijo James.

- ¿Y permitir que este hecha una furia contigo por el resto de la semana? ¡No! Mejor que se desquite conmigo. Además ahora podrás jugar con ella, ahora que no podrá leer su libro.

La sonrisa de James se expandió por todo su rostro y salió corriendo a buscar a Molly. Teddy sabía que era probable que recibiera un castigo, pero no le importo. Lo que no sabía era que Molly buscaría la revancha y con la ayuda del mismo James, pondría pastillas vomitivas dentro de su caja de grageas de todos los sabores.

¡Ahora lo recordaba, las chicas Weasley, eran de temer cuando se enojaban!

* * *

Molly tiene 5 años y Teddy tiene 8.

Adoro poner un poco de James!


	3. Rose

No podía creerlo, este era su primer año en Hogwarts y sus primos la habían dejado sola ni bien el tren se puso en marcha. ¡Increíble!

Estuvo buscándolos mirando por todos lados, sin darse cuenta que alguien venia frente a ella distraído porque también buscaba a sus amigos, hasta que chocaron y no pudo evitar caer al suelo.

- Lo siento – dijo una voz preocupada.

Rose levanto la vista y se sorprendió de ver al niño del que su padre hablaba tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. No sabía qué hacer, si aceptaba la ayuda del niño seria ser amable con él, y su padre él había dejado bien en claro que no podía hacer eso. Pero su lado racional pudo más y supo que no era educado dejarlo con la mano extendida sin hacer nada, así que le dio la mano y el jalo de ella hacia arriba.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto el niño en una voz muy fría.

- Eh…si – respondió tímidamente Rose.

Y sin más, el niño siguió su camino. "¡Pero qué mal educado!" pensó Rose, sin embargo hubo alguien que lo dijo en voz alta.

- ¡Pero qué mal educado! Si quieres, puedo ir a decirle algo, al fin de cuentas, es mi primo lejano – dijo Teddy asomándose desde la puerta de un vagón semiabierto.

- No te preocupes, no fue nada – mintió Rose.

- Pensé que te había molestado.

- No para nada – dijo Rose sonrojándose tanto que parecía que su rostro era una extensión de su cabello.

- Entonces supongo que te gusto que te ayudara – dijo Teddy pícaramente – Debes tener cuidado, si tío Ron ve que le estás hablando, estoy seguro que te deshereda.

- Si lo sé, me lo dijo.

- ¿De verdad? – rio fuertemente Teddy - Entonces si no quieres que le cuente, debes hacer algo por mí.

"Lo que me faltaba" pensó Rose, "¡primero me caigo y ahora me chantajean!".

- ¡Pero si yo no hice nada!

- ¡Oh, vamos! – le pidió Teddy – Solo quiero que entregues esta carta. Por favor.

- ¿A Victoire? – esta vez fue el turno de Rose de sonreír pícaramente y de Teddy de sonrojarse - Debes tener cuidado, si tío Bill ve que la estas besando a escondidas, estoy segura que te mata – dijo Rose tomando la carta que tenia Teddy en la mano y saliendo corriendo a buscar a su prima mayor.

Lo que Rose no pudo ver fue que Teddy se había quedado pensando en las formas en las que su tío Bill podría matarlo al enterarse, y en que no debía hacer enojar a Rose, para evitar su posible futura muerte.

* * *

Rose tiene 11 y Teddy 15.

No pude aguantar y ponerlo desde el punto de vista de Rose desde el inicio!


	4. Lucy

¡Sus ojos lo estaban engañando! No era posible que su prima Lucy, su dulce y pequeña prima Lucy, estuviera besando a aquel chico Wilson. Ella era muy pequeña para andar haciendo esas cosas y el cómo su primo mayor debía de hacer algo.

Espero un día al Ravenclaw fuera de su sala común y cuando lo vio salir, se acerco para tener una charla con él.

- Te voy a decir esto sin rodeos Wilson, si le haces daño a Lucy, te las veras conmigo. Ella es como una hermana pequeña para mí y es mí deber cuidarla – le dijo Teddy directamente.

Ben se quedo sin habla, estaba esperando que algo así sucediera teniendo la cantidad de primos que Lucy tenía en el colegio, pero no se esperaba que fuera Teddy. Técnicamente, el no era su primo. Pero no fue necesario que le respondiera, porque en ese preciso momento llego Lucy.

- ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso, Teddy? – dijo la pelinaranja.

- Oh…hola Lucy – dijo Teddy, con una sonrisa bien grande – te estaba buscando para que demos un paseo antes de clase - dijo tratando de distraerla.

- Pues a mí me parecía que estabas amenazando a mi novio.

- ¿Yo? Como crees – dijo el metamorfago sonriendo.

Lucy tomo del brazo de Ben y camino con el llevándoselo hacia el Gran Comedor. Pero antes de doblar a la esquina Teddy vio que le daba un beso a Ben y le decía algo al oído. Sin duda ver a su prima hacer esos cariñitos le sorprendía, pero lo sorprendió mas verla caminar con paso decidido hacia donde estaba él.

- Que sea la última vez que intentas amenazar a mi novio y ser gentil conmigo Teddy – dijo Lucy con una mirada muy seria – Yo puedo cuidarme sola.

Se dio la vuelta para regresar su camino hacia Ben, pero ante la mirada de un sorprendido Teddy volvió el rostro y le dijo sonriendo:

- Recuerda que puedo contarle muchas cosas a tío Bill.

- El ya sabe que estoy con Victoire – le dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada.

- Pero no sabe que se encierran en el baño de Myrtle la llorona, ¿o sí?

Teddy se quedo en shock, ¿Cómo podría Lucy saber eso? Peor aún, ¿Cómo podría su dulce y pequeña prima Lucy chantajearlo con eso?

Tenía que aprender a no meterse con las chicas Weasley.

* * *

Lucy tiene 12 y Teddy 16.


	5. Lily

- ¿Entonces no me dirás porque estas tan molesta conmigo? - dijo Teddy nuevamente – Desde tu cumpleaños que no me hablas, y de verdad, quisiera saber la razón.

Lily simplemente no respondió a su pregunta y le dirigió una mirada muy fría mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la cocina. Teddy no podía creer que una mirada así estuviera en el rostro tan angelical de una niña de once años.

Sin duda eran las peores vacaciones de Navidad que había tenido. Durante las clases, había preferido mantenerse alejado de Lily porque sabía que estaba molesta por lo sucedido en el parque, pero nunca pensó que después de tantos meses seguiría molesta por eso o si había hecho algo más que la molestara.

- Ya déjala – dijo James – simplemente esta celosa.

¿Celosa? ¿De Victoire? Pero si ella, más que nadie, sabía lo enamorado que estaba de Victoire desde hace años. Ellos eran como hermanos y siempre se contaban todas las cosas.

Simplemente no podía dejar las cosas como estaban y la siguió a la cocina.

- Lo que sea que haya hecho para molestarte, te pido por favor me perdones – le dijo muy seriamente Teddy.

- Y yo lo único que te pido es que me dejes en paz – dijo Lily en un tono muy áspero.

- Pero Lily, si somos como hermanos.

- Deja de tratar de hablarme y deja de creer que soy tu hermana o prima, porque entiéndelo muy bien Edward Lupin, tú no eres mi familia, no eres nada mío.

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que Lily le dijo, dejándolo muy triste y solo en la cocina.

Nunca se había imaginado que tan duras podrían ser las palabras de una chica Weasley.

* * *

Lily tiene 11 y Teddy 16.

Lily no me cae muy bien, a pesar de saber su historia, creo que puede portarse mejor. Por eso es mas corto.


	6. Dominique

Teddy se encontraba estudiando en la biblioteca muy concentrado. Este año eran sus exámenes EXTASIS y si quería llegar a cumplir sus metas, tenía que estudiar mucho.

Pero no contaba con que una de sus primas menores llegara corriendo hacia donde estaba el. Y mucho menos que llegara junto a su novia.

- ¡Teddy! ¡Teddy! – gritaba Dominique, corriendo desde la entrada de la biblioteca hasta la mesa en donde Teddy se encontraba, mientras que su novia en vez de acercarse a él se alejaba con dirección hacia los estantes mas ocultos de la biblioteca.

- Dom, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Teddy distraídamente, ya que en realidad estaba tratando de buscar a Victoire con la mirada.

- ¿Verdad que tú me llevaras a ver a los unicornios al bosque prohibido? – pregunto muy ilusionada - ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?

- Eh…si claro Dom, lo que tú quieras – decía Teddy mientras se levantaba – Con permiso, tengo que ir a buscar a Vic.

Aquel día, fue uno de los que Teddy recordaría toda su vida, y no solo por lo bien que lo había pasado con su novia.

- Pero Teddy, tú me lo prometiste – decía Dom muy triste, mientras los otros chicos de su casa se burlaban de ella.

- ¡Te lo dije! – decía Roxanne – Teddy no pudo haberte prometido tal cosa, porque está prohibido ir al bosque.

- Pero Teddy, por favor.

El alumno de último año, no sabía qué hacer para no defraudar a su prima, pero sin quedar castigado por el resto del año. Además, de que había sido su culpa prometerlo algo a Dominique cuando no le estaba prestando la atención debida.

- Escúchame Dom, no puedo llevarte a verlos al bosque prohibido, porque…eh… – tartamudeo Teddy – está prohibido. Y en sexto año si decides llevar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, te prometo que allí veras uno.

Dominique estaba a punto de llorar.

- No puedo traerte un unicornio, pero puedo convertirme en uno para ti.

Dominique dejo de llorar mientras observaba como Teddy cambiaba su rostro, de donde le crecía un cuerno dorado, su rostro se alargaba y su cabello crecía tan largo y blanco.

Muchos estudiantes se quedaron viendo de forma rara o desagradable a Teddy, pero no Dominique. Ella lo miraba con admiración y hasta felicidad en sus ojos. Lo abrazo fuertemente y no lo soltó por toda la tarde.

Teddy no olvidaría ese día, porque tuvo que pasear por todo el colegio pareciendo un caballo afeminado con una Dominique saltando y cantando a su lado. Por eso nunca olvidaría que las chicas Weasley no solo son de temer cuando se enfurecen, sino también cuando no les cumples las promesas.

* * *

Dominique tiene 11 y Teddy 17.


	7. Roxanne

Podía ver como los chicos estaban reunidos en el jardín de la madriguera, seguro tramando algo o planificando un juego de quidditch. Espero que fuera lo segundo, porque así podría unirse y jugar con ellos mientras esperaba que la comida estuviera lista.

Se acerco al árbol en donde estaban reunidos y pudo escuchar un poco de su conversación, sin quererlo.

- Entonces Chocolate, tu estarás en mi equipo y Dom en el equipo de Lorcan – decía Lysander.

- ¿Y porque tengo que estar yo contigo?

- Chocolate, será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando – decía el gemelo con una sonrisa muy amplia – cuando nos casemos jugaremos siempre del mismo equipo.

Aquello sorprendió a Teddy. ¿Estaban hablando de boda? Pero si ellos no estaban juntos si quiera.

- Me parece que lograste sonrojar a nuestra pequeña Roxie – dijo Teddy.

- ¡Que cosas dices! Lysander siempre dice cosas sin sentido – dijo Roxanne montándose en su escoba

- ¿Te nos unes Teddy? – dijo un muy entusiasmado Fred – Justo necesitamos un buscador.

- Me apunto – contesto Teddy.

Y así pasaron toda la tarde jugando, hasta que llego la hora de comer. Pero a Teddy seguía rondándole en la cabeza lo dicho por Lysander una y otra vez toda la tarde, eso de cómo sería el futuro esposo de Roxanne. Sonaba tan seguro, que uno podía creérselo.

Por eso decidió que molestar un poco a su querida prima sería divertido.

- Así que están planificando una boda, ¿no Roxie?

- No empieces Teddy – dijo Roxanne rodando los ojos – ya tengo suficiente con Lysander fastidiando todo el día como para que repitas las cosas absurdas que dice.

- Es solo que me parece que Lysander parece muy seguro de lo que dice.

- Si bueno, su familia tiene esa tendencia de creer en cosas que no existen, por lo que no deberías sorprenderte.

- Roxie, no te molestes, solo lo digo, para que sepas que puedes confiar en mí – dijo Teddy muy serio – se que aun estas en cuarto año y que capaz no piensas en tener novio, o peor aún, casarte.

- Gracias Teddy.

- Pero si llegaras a cambiar de opinión, me encantaría ser el padrino – dijo Teddy riéndose.

Roxanne lo miro molesta, pero para su suerte, justo en aquel momento Victoire se acerco a donde ellos estaban.

- ¡Vic! Teddy me estaba contando en que ya quieren formalizar y tener una familia – dijo Roxanne fuertemente - ¡Felicidades!

Teddy casi se atora con él te que estaba tomando y Victoire lo miro con unos ojos sorprendidos, mientras Roxanne reía maliciosamente alejándose de ellos.

Ya debería saber que no debe meterse con una Weasley.

* * *

Roxanne tiene 14 y Teddy 20.


	8. Victoire, otra vez

No pensó encontrarla en la vieja habitación de su padre y mucho menos imagino verla llorando. Pero debía suponerlo, todos estaban muy tristes por la desaparición de Rose.

- Te estuve buscando – dijo Teddy ingresando a la habitación.

- Lo siento, necesitaba estar sola – respondió Victoire.

- Te entiendo, pero recuerda que no tienes por qué estar sola, yo siempre te hare compañía – le decía mientras la abrazaba.

- ¿Por qué Teddy? ¿Por qué Rose? – decía la rubia mientras lloraba en el pecho de su novio.

- Es curioso, la primera vez que te vi llorar fue en este mismo cuarto.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Eras una bebe tan hermosa – sonrió Teddy.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver con Rose? – pregunto Victoire confundida.

- Pero lo que más recuerdo de ese día, fue algo que me dijo mi padrino. Lo que me hace saber que Rose estará bien.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Pues que todos saben que las chicas Weasley son de temer cuando las molestas. Y yo lo he comprobado todos estos años – dijo mientras veía como su novia sonreía dejando de llorar – Rosie estará bien, porque es una Weasley, porque es muy inteligente, porque es muy buena persona, pero sobretodo porque si la hacen enojar, no podrán con ella. Créeme.

Teddy no sabía que fuera del cuarto, su padrino lo escuchaba, recordando sus propias palabras y recuperando la fe de encontrar a su sobrina.

* * *

Victoire tiene 19 y Teddy 21.


End file.
